ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Man 4
Iron Man 4 is an upcoming American superhero film featuring the Marvel Comics character Iron Man, produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. The film is the fourth installment in the Iron Man film franchise and a sequel to''' ''Iron Man (2008), ''Iron Man 2 (2010) and Iron Man 3 (2013) as well as the fifteenth installment in the '''Marvel Cinematic Universe. Shane Black is once again set to direct and Kevin Fiege and Jon Favreau will produce the film based on a screenplay by Skip Woods. Robert Downey, Jr., Gwyneth Paltrow, Don Cheadle and Paul Bettany all reprise their roles from the previous installments. The film is set for release on May 5, 2017. 'Cast' *'Robert Downey Jr.' as Tony Stark / Iron Man *'Gwyneth Paltrow' as Pepper Potts *'Don Cheadle '''as' James Rhodes / War Machine''' *'Andy Serkis '''as '''George Tarleton / MODOK' *'Michael Shannon' as Rhys O'Brien / Titanium Man *'Maggie Grace' as Whitney Frost / Madame Masque *'Tim Robbins' as Edwin Cord *'Cobie Smulders '''as '''Maria Hill' *'Paul Bettany '''as' JARVIS''' *'Jon Favreau' as Happy Hogun *'Stan Lee '''as '''Hugh Hefner (cameo)' 'Plot' The film opens with scientists Howard Stark and George Tarleton attempting to recreate the Vibranium element, and when the energy from the element begins to tare the lab apart, Tarleton who is handling the physical element behind a glass wall, tells Stark to shut it off, but Stark instead increases the power and tells him that science is discovered by taking risks before the whole room fills with energy and the Vibranium explodes, leaving both scientist unconcious. (IRON MAN 4 title appears) Iron Man and War Machine interviene in a hostage sittuation by taking out captives and freeing the hostages, and following this they get a call from Pepper who informs them that they'll be late for the charity party in New York City. The film then skips to Tony and Rhody arriving at the charity party and are greeted by Happy, Maria Hill, and Pepper who tells them that they are late over two hours, to this Tony replies that they stopped for drive thru. After meeting with some people, Rhody and Pepper meet with businessman Edwin Cord and Tony meets with Maria who tells him that she's there because she hopes that he will suport her idea of the regestration act and asks him to consider it. A wall in the hall the guests are standing in then gets blown up and the charity gets attacked by armed agents in black amor who start taking the guests hostage. Maria Hill reacts by pulling her gun out and shooting at the agents, before she is unarmed from behind. Tony escapes into a seperate room where he uses his phone to activate an autopilot, before being caught and brought back inside the hall. A man in a wheelchair revealed to be Tarleton, then enters the hall and uses a computer to talk to the hostages. He starts by saying that they should thank Tony Stark for this intrusion as his father is responsible for his condition, and then asks Tony if he has any last words before they execute them, to which Tony replies that they should duck. A metal pod then breaks through the glass roof and hits the floor, knocking Tarleton and the soldiers of the ground, which gives Tony time to open the pod, reveal his Mark XI armor and suit up, the soldiers then react by shooting at Iron Man with no effect, Iron Man then blasts them through the walls and windows, before realising that Tarleton is gone. The next morning Tony arrives at Stark tower and is met by agent Hill, who informs him that she investigated into George Terlaton and found out that he was working on a project with Tony's father which cost him his legs and voice. She also informs him that he's leading a terrorist organisation calling themselves the advanced idea mechanics, to which Tony replies that he's heard of them before but they wheren't hostiles, as they walk into the tower... 'Production' Following the release of Iron Man 3 on May 3, 2013, Walt Disney Pictures where pushing for another installment to the invincible avenger's film series and when it was confirmed that Robert Downey, Jr. would reprice the role of the famous genius, billionaire, playboy, philathropist in the sequel to 2012's highly anticipated The Avengers, Marvel Studios released a statement that Downey, Jr. had signed on to two more Marvel pictures and would reprice the role in Iron Man 4 and The Avengers 3. In October 2015, it was confirmed that Marvel and Disney plan to release Iron Man 4 on May 9, 2017 and that Shane Black will be back to direct alongside Kevin Fiege '''and '''Jon Fevreau as producers. In January 2016, Marvel confirmed that Gwyneth Paltrow, Don Cheadle and Paul Bettany would reprice their respective roles of Pepper Potts, James Rhodes and the voice of JARVIS. On the red carpet premiere of The Avengers 2 in Los Angeles on May 6, 2016, Downey, Jr. announced that filming on Iron Man 4 is due to begin in the next few weeks. In June, 2016, CNN announced that Michael Shannon was cast in an unkown role. In August 2016, it was confirmed that Shannon would play Rhys O'Brien aka Titanium Man. In an interview with MTV, Shane Black stated that filming will begin in July in Toronto and that the CN tower will serve as Cord Industries tower as well as this, he also mentioned that Tim Robbin'''s has been cast as '''Edwin Cord. In August 2016, Fiege announced that Maggie Grace has been cast in an unspecified role, later that month Grace confirmed she would be playing Whitney Frost, "an old friend of Tony's who attracts his attention once more". In a September 2016 interview with Black, the director confirmed that Titanium Man won't be the only villain and that "there will be another big villain working with him". In early November of that year it was confirmed that Maggie Grace's character will be transformed into Madame Masque. That same month, a first full-length trailer was released onto the web. The trailer showed scenes of a life and death conversation between Tony and Rhody, a battle between War Machine and Titanium Man, an action scene taking place during a charity event which involved Maria Hill and Tony Stark in the middle of the havoc, an explosion in Stark tower, a pleased Whitney Frost telling Tony (who is tied up sitting on a chair in a dark room) that he will finally get his everlasting peace, a scene of Iron Man attempting to prevent three nuclear rockets from reaching their targets just above the atmosphere, a scene with Tony watching monitor screens showing his heroism and glory in the same dark room and a number of scene showing other cast members including Edwin Cord in his office, Pepper Potts during the charity event and Happy Hogan looking shocked as a shot down helicopter heads right at him. In January 2017 Stan Lee spoke of his cameo in the film: "it's awesome, for the first time i'm NOT playing my self. I met up with them Iron Man 4 crew and i said "what's Stan gonna do next" and they said "nothin', your playing Hugh Hefner". I remember in the first one Man (2008) Tony Stark mistook me for Hugh Hefner, now he recognises me at a charity event as Stan Lee and i correct him saying "No no no, you got it all wrong, i'm Hugh... Hefner!". I love that one... and i know you'll love it too!". In February 2017 actor Daniel Day-Lewis was cast as the main villain of the movie. Later that month Shane Black confirmed in an interview that Day-Lewis was cast as George Tarleton also known as the supervillain and AIM (advanced idea mechanics) leader MODOK. 'Armor' Shane Black stated that he is working closely with the costume designers and that "a lot of effort is going into creating a new set of armor that will show off more of that comicbook side of Iron Man and present some different interesting new colour schemes", as well as this Black also stated that one of the many armor audiences will experience in the film will be the space armor. Black confirmed that non of the previous movie armor will be back but instead the designers and artists have created a set of four new armors for Iron Man and War Machine to use, these armors include: *Mark XI - this armor has been confirmed to be the main armor used throughout 2/3 of the film. The colour scheme is set to be the traditional red and gold. It was confirmed that this armor would be the most agile and sleak armor yet. It has also been confirmed that this will be the upgraded Extremis armor and will also gain the ability of a timed invisibility cloak. *Mark X - this has been confirmed to be a white coloured space armor. *Mark IX - this has been confirmed to be a smaller version of the Hulkbuster armor with heavy equiped weapons. The colour scheme has been announced to be simply dark red featuring a silver mask. *War Machine Mark II - this armor has been confirmed as a redesigned War Machine armor with a light greyish colour scheme. The armor was announced to contain two different battle modes, both to be explored in the film. *Titanium Man - this is the armor used by Rhys O'Brien. The armor will be a similar size to Tony Stark's Mark IX armor and will have an army camouflage colour scheme. 'Release' Iron Man 4 ''is set for a May 5, 2017 release date. The film is being produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. 'Sequel' In an interview with '''BBC Radio '''in April 2017 '''Shane Black' spoke of the future of the series saying that the fans shouldn't worry as they still got a lot of Robert as Tony in the upcoming Marvel's The Avengers: The Civil War, right before announcing that Robert Downey, Jr. is interested in making Iron Man 5 ''and ''Iron Man 6. During the end of the interview Black announced that if all of the stuff with the movies (Iron Man 4 ''and ''Marvel's The Avengers 3) goes according to plan then the fans will get their fifth installment. Category:Movies